


caught up in you

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: “I think I want to marry you.”“Youthinkyou want to marry me?”





	caught up in you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesliesterisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliesterisk/gifts).



> happy valentine’s day! and happy early birthday to leslie, the loml.  
> ♡

Harry wakes to a paw on his stomach. He groans and shifts, causing the cat to angrily move to the other side of the bed. Harry stretches, enjoying the warmth of the sun streaming in through the windows on his bare skin. He blinks his eyes blearily, trying to read the time on the alarm clock. It’s later than he normally likes to sleep but it’s Sunday and Sundays make him sluggish and languid. He turns onto his other side and revels in the sight before him.

Draco’s back is to him, an elegant slope of pale skin, and the duvet is hanging artfully off his left hip. The sun is glinting off his hair, making him look angelic. Harry would laugh at the irony but he doesn’t want to break the ethereal spell that seems to have settled over this morning.

He knows it’s a bit creepy but Harry loves to watch Draco sleep. All of his worries melt away, the lines between his eyebrows evaporate, the rigidness with which he carries himself disappears. He always look so calm, so peaceful, so _content_.

It hits Harry then. That’s how he feels when he’s with Draco. It doesn’t matter if they’re arguing or basking in each other’s company, just being around Draco makes him feel at peace. Makes him feel happy.

He’s suddenly desperate for Draco to wake up. He tries his best to wait, he truly does, but patience has never been one of Harry’s virtues.

Tired of waiting, Harry swings his leg back and kicks Draco in the calf. Draco makes a noise but otherwise doesn’t stir. Harry sighs and begins to incessantly jab him with little kicks. Finally, Draco wakes.

“ _What?_ ” he bellows.

Harry beams at him, delighting in the angry flush of Draco’s cheeks, the cowlick towards the back of his head.

“Marry me,” Harry says simply.

Draco rolls his eyes and turns back over to go back to bed. “Go to sleep, Potter.”

Harry frowns. “I’m serious.”

Draco looks back at him, dubious. “You’re serious.”

“Yes,” Harry insists. “I think I want to marry you.”

Draco’s face is devoid of any emotion.

“You _think_ you want to marry me?” He asks and dread starts to build up in Harry’s stomach. Maybe he rushed into this. Maybe Draco isn’t ready for this kind of commitment. Maybe—-.

“Stop,” Draco commands, bringing Harry out of his spiral.

“Stop what?” Harry asks. “I wasn’t doing anything.”

“You were thinking. Overthinking. Yes, I’ll marry you. Don’t work yourself into a tizzy.”

“I’m not in a _tizzy_ ,” Harry says, defiant, before he realizes what Draco has just said.

“Wait, really?” Harry can barely contain his excitement. He feels elated, weightless, like he wants to jump for joy.

“Yes,” Draco drawls, making it sound long suffering but his smile is as big and bright as Harry’s ever seen it.

“I love you,” Harry says, leaning over to kiss Draco enthusiastically. Draco cuts his plan short, pushing him away after a measly two seconds.

“Your breath is horrid.”

“I don’t care,” Harry says, leaning in to kiss Draco once again.

“Well, I do. Besides, you need to let the cat out.”

They both turn to look at the cat who is occupied with cleaning herself.

“Why do I have to be the one to let her out?”

“Because,” Draco shrugs.

“Is this what the rest of my life is going to be like? You ordering me around?”

“Most likely. Are you regretting proposing to me now?”

Harry kisses Draco once more. “Never.”


End file.
